


In My Blood

by ValkyrieNine



Series: Season Five Pain Killer [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Declarations Of Love, Desperate Plea, Destiny, F/F, Final showdown, Fluff and Angst, Forgiveness, Heavy Angst, Kara Danvers - Freeform, Lena Luthor - Freeform, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, OTP Feels, Season 5 ending, Soulmates, SuperCorp, SuperCorp Season 5 Painkiller, Supercorp s5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:31:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValkyrieNine/pseuds/ValkyrieNine
Summary: A one-shot proposed ending for Season 5. We all need this to fight off the depression of the Season 5 preview. Kara will win Lena back!Lena and Supergirl stand atop the CatCo building ready for their final showdown. Lena has a kryptonite weapon and is poised to finally destroy Supergirl. Her anger and her hurt have overwhelmed her and she is about to explode. Kara makes one more desperate plea to win back the woman she loves.





	In My Blood

**Author's Note:**

> For all of us that were absolutely destroyed by the Season 5 Preview. Virtual hugs to you all. I hope skipping to the end helps. It helped me to write it. Supercorp Forever!

“Lena! Why are you doing this?”

“Because of YOU Kara! You did this. Your deception, your lies. I trusted you. You were my tether to what was right. You gave me faith in myself but it was all LIES! I HATE YOU!”, Lena screamed wildly. 

Kara took a step forward. 

“I LOVE YOU LENA!”, Kara shouted loudly. 

“SHUT UP! I SAID I HATE YOU!”

Kara took another step forward. 

“Lena, I love you. I love you with all of my heart.”

“Not after everything I’ve done. You couldn’t possibly love me. Don’t lie to me anymore. I’m done!”

“There is nothing in this world that would make me stop loving you. Nothing!”

“LEAVE ME ALONE KARA!”, Lena said stepping back. 

“No Lena. I won’t.”

Kara took another step forward. 

Lena raised the kryptonite weapon and pointed it at Kara’s chest. Her hands shook uncontrollably. 

“I’m warning you Kara. Go! I hate everything about you and I WILL kill you.”

“GO AHEAD!.”

Lena looked confused. 

“What?”

“Go ahead because if I can’t have you in my life, if I can’t be with you then I would rather die. I would rather fade away into the ether.”

Lena powered up the weapon. 

“KARA PLEASE! I feel like I’m not in control of myself. My anger is overwhelming me like a disease. I WILL KILL YOU.”

“I know you will. I’m not going anywhere. Lena, I love you. Kill me if you must but I will never leave your side. I will die by your side. I will never give up on you. Never!”

Tears flowed down Lena’s cheeks. 

“Lena, I love you with all my heart. I love you so much and I am so sorry that I lied. It was the biggest mistake I have ever made. It was the worst thing I have ever done and losing you is the worst pain I have ever felt. I feel like my heart was ripped out when you walked away from me. I can’t breathe, I can’t move without wanting to weep. You are my heart. You are my life. If I can’t have you, I’m nothing. Please come back to me Lena. Please!

Lena put her finger on the trigger and fired. 

The blast hit Kara square in the chest. Kara stood her ground. Lena could see the pain was excruciating. It was clear that it took everything in her not to succumb to the power of the kryptonite. She stepped forward into the blast and moved closer and closer to Lena. 

Lena stood there in bewildered awe. More tears flowed down her face as she watched Kara continue to take steps forward fighting the pain of the kryptonite seeping into her body. She was willing to die just to be closer to Lena. 

Finally Kara stood only a foot away and continue to take the blast. Her face contorted in agony. She reached a hand up and placed it on Lena’s cheek. She took a deep breath and smiled at Lena sweetly. Lena couldn’t believe what she was seeing. It was the same warm smile she saw every time Kara walked into her office before they fought. It was that flirty, wonderful grin that stole her heart away. 

Lena sobbed uncontrollably but continued to fire. 

“KARA! Stop! Why are you doing this?”

“Because I love you Lena. Goddamnit I love you and I will never give up so you will have to just kill me.”

Lena couldn’t breathe. As Kara’s life force drained from her body, so did Lena’s. Kara stepped forward and grabbed Lena’s face with both of her hands. She pressed her lips to Lena’s and kissed her passionately. Lena dropped the gun and wrapped her arms around Kara. She kissed her back with all of the love, anger and passion in her heart. Kara pulled back. Now she had tears in her eyes. She gave Lena a sad smile. 

“I will love you until the end”, Kara whispered softly. 

“WHY KARA? Why didn’t you run away from me? Why didn’t you leave?”

“Because loving you is why I get up in the morning. Loving you is why I fight. I wasn’t going to give up. It’s just not in my blood. I will always fight for you.”

Kara collapsed into Lena’s arms. Her skin was glowing green and Lena could feel the life draining from her body. Lena pressed her mouth to Kara’s and kissed her. She wept uncontrollably. She felt as though her heart had been cut out of her chest.

“KARA! NO! PLEASE DON’T DIE. WHAT HAVE I DONE? I’M SORRY!”

Lena pulled Kara’s limp body closer and buried her face against Kara’s neck. 

“End simulation”, Alex said flatly. Suddenly Lena stood in a sterile white room inside the DEO. Alex, J’Onn and Sam stood in the corner of the room.”

“What is this?”, Lena asked completely stunned. 

“This is how it ends Lena. This is how you destroy the one person in this universe who loves you unconditionally. This is how you break your own heart. This is how you go over the edge and destroy the only thing you have ever truly loved”, Alex said sadly. 

“So…I didn’t kill her?”, Lena asked sobbing. 

The door opened and Kara walked in. She was dressed as Kara Danvers but her hair was down and her glasses were off. She was just Kara Zor-El. 

Lena dropped to her knees and pressed her face into her hands. She was completely broken. 

Kara walked over to Lena and knelt down beside her. She wrapped her arms around Lena tight and kissed her head. 

“I’m sorry we had to do this. You had to see that your anger was going to be your end…and mine.”

Lena looked up at Kara. 

“Was that all real? The kiss? Do you really love me?”

“Of course I do. I am madly in love with you. Clearly. I have loved you with every fiber of my being since the day we met. I have always loved and trusted you beyond reason. I have had faith in you when no one else did because you are the love of my life Lena. You are my heart and my soul and I will fight for you until I am nothing but dust. That simulation is exactly what I would have done if we were standing on that rooftop. It’s your tech. You know.”

Kara grabbed Lena and lifted her to her feet. 

“How did you do all of this?”

“Sam. She saw the way you were turning early on. We had to find a way and Sam knew she could get access to your VR-tech. We installed it here at the DEO and she drugged you. When you woke up on the rooftop, you were actually here at the DEO. I know this was another deception but you were out of control and we were not going to risk hurting you anymore. Every encounter you and I had was leading to this moment because I would never be able to hurt you. It could only end with you killing me.”

Lena’s piercing green eyes were bloodshot and filled with tears. She felt like all eyes were on her. The group watched as Lena finally succumbed to the pain and let go. She let out a deep sigh. She felt like she hadn’t really exhaled since she found out about Kara. 

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and smiled. 

“You are the love of my life Lena. I would kill for you. I would run through fire to be with you. You are my love first and a Luthor second but you will always be the woman I adore. You can hate me. You can hate me for the lies but just know that I lied because you are the MOST precious thing to me in this world. All I have ever done is tried to protect you and love you.”

“I thought you were dead. I thought I killed you. Kara…I am so sorry. You hate me. Of course you hate me. You all hate me.”

Sam, J’onn and Alex all shook their heads in disagreement. They all gave her sad smiles. 

“Lena, no one hates you. We all love you. We know you snapped. I understand more than anyone, the tenuous line you were riding between your kind heart and your Luthor anger. I know you broke. I know I broke you and I am so sorry Lena. I am so sorry.”

Lena grabbed onto Kara and buried her face in Kara’s neck. Kara wrapped her arms around her and kissed her head. 

“How can you possibly love me after all of this?”, Lena asked through her sobs.

“You are my heart and my soul. The moment I laid eyes on you, our hearts were tied together and nothing could ever change that.”

Kara moved a hand to Lena’s cheek and lifted her head so she could look deep into her eyes. She took her face in her hands and pressed her lips to Lena’s. She kissed her with all of the love, passion and pain in her heart. Lena grabbed Kara and kissed her back. They both wept.

Neither of them knew what tomorrow would bring but they knew one important thing…they had finally found their way home.


End file.
